


Opposite

by InitialA



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Spanish, Bottom Carlos, Carlos is Cecil-sexual, Cecil is Carlos-sexual, Cecil is Mostly Human, Demisexuality, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Magical Tattoos, Pansexual Character, Rule 63, Tattoos, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Cecil, an adventure in pronouns, referenced Bottom Cecil, referenced dommy Carlos, so much pronoun confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the bi-annual body celebration, where everyone switches genders for a week! Carlos realizes he's actually a citizen of Night Vale when he's included in the celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite

Something was decidedly… off.

His body felt much different than usual. If he wasn’t completely dedicated to staying in bed until the last possible second, he would have been more concerned. However, his blankets were that perfect temperature for doing absolutely nothing but rolling over and going back to sleep. Which he was fully inclined to do.

Until, as he turned over and sighed, he heard the sound that came out of his throat. The sound was a sigh, nothing that out of the ordinary; the sound was also about two octaves higher than usual. That was highly out of the ordinary.

Carlos sat up. His chest moved more freely than usual; it was also a bit more difficult to breathe. He looked down. Under the tank top he usually slept in were breasts. They weren’t enormous by any means; in fact, if he had to have them, it was quite nice that they were rather small. But the question of _why_ he had them was still very much at the forefront of his brain. He swung his legs out from under the covers and the side of the bed—very much not the legs he was used to looking at, with absurdly dainty feet at the end of them. Also missing was a vital piece of equipment between his legs.

He got up and moved swiftly towards the bathroom---wherein he promptly fell on his face, as the body he was  used to moving around was built larger, heavier, and more solidly than this waifish little thing he was currently occupying. He picked himself up, muttering something about the laws of physics and the laws of conservation of mass and energy, conveniently forgetting that all of those things were happily ignored in Night Vale on a regular basis. After stumbling and tripping his way into his tiny bathroom, he was able to get a good look at the results of whatever catastrophe was currently going on in town: he was now a she. And if he was one to judge, he was actually quite an adorable she, with long, curling brown hair, sharply angled shoulders, and well-endowed hips. He was also about a foot shorter than normal, so that would take some getting used to until he figured out how to reverse whatever was happening.

There was a knock at the door. _Cecil_ , he thought. A nervous giggle escaped his throat, wondering how he would react to this. They’d never discussed each other’s preferences in depth; Cecil had seemed fairly Carlos-sexual for the entirety of their platonic, and then romantic, relationship, so perhaps he was more into the _who_ than the what-body-they-occupy.

However, all tentative expectations flew out the window when Carlos opened the door to see Cecil—or rather, _Cecilia_. “ _Dios mio_ …” Carlos breathed.

She—he? It was starting to get confusing—leaned against the doorframe, and smirked. She was much taller than him, for one thing. She angled herself so that the curve of her hips was accentuated, as well as her well-endowed chest. “I see you’ve been welcomed into the fold,” she said. “You’re a proper Night Valeian now, involved in the bi-annual body celebration.”

 _Her voice_. Cecil’s male voice had two pitches: his professional radio voice, and his civilian voice. The only real difference was the amount of thought and control to regulated speech patterns he put into his professional voice, but still—when he used it in the bedroom, it was enough to turn Carlos into some kind of animal. But Cecil’s female voice? She sounded like a Hollywood starlet from the 1950’s, deep and a little raspy, like he’d had a few too many cigarettes. There was a very new flutter in his nether regions at the sound of her voice. “Th-the bi-annual body celebration?” He squeaked.

And a squeak it was, his voice was that much higher than his male voice. Cecil grinned wider, revealing most of his—her??—pointed teeth. “Every other year, we’re required to appreciate what others have for almost a week. It’s not without its gender dysphoria for certain citizens, but for the most part people enjoy the option to… experiment. We celebrate each other’s new bodies, and when we return, we celebrate our own bodies.”

“That’s… that’s er… an interesting way of looking at things,” Carlos attempted to bring his voice down from something that might shatter glass, yet it appeared that that was where his new vocal cords were comfortable resting.

Cecil came in, circling Carlos like a cat—or a shark. “I must say, you’re rather adorable as a woman.”

“I er… thanks?” Carlos spun with Cecil, trying to keep up. “You’re er… you’re not that bad either?”

Cecil stopped, propping one hand on his hip and popping the other. The effect was both alluring and conveyed his annoyance. “Honey, this isn’t a ‘not bad’ body. This is a ‘holy shit, _querida_ , may I please have some of that in my bed three minutes ago’ body.”

This was also new. Cecil-the-man was a rather excitable and nervous and silly around sex. Carlos usually took charge. Cecil-the-woman was calm and _confident_.

Carlos wasn’t sure if he’d ever been more aroused in his life.

Well, he thought he was. Having never been a woman before, he wasn’t sure what the point of no return was, but it sure _felt_ similar.

“Well?” Cecil asked.

Carlos coughed. It seemed he was a bit Cecil-sexual himself. “ _Mierda, querida_ , may I please have some of that in my bed three minutes ago?”

Cecil laughed, and Carlos thought his knees might melt. _At least it wouldn’t be far to the floor_ , he thought as Cecil grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

Cecil pinned him to the door with a kiss; it’s a battle for dominance as they work at each other’s clothes. Cecil’s tattoos writhed and manifested to assist in removing articles of clothing. Carlos spared a thought to how the tentacles might work with their new bodies before finding himself lifted and practically tossed onto the bed. He squeaked as he bounced. Cecil was grinning viciously. “Payback,” he growled.

“I do not toss you around the bedroom!” Carlos protested.

Cecil ignored him, and crawled on top of him. He bent down, and took one of Carlos’ nipples into his mouth, palming the other breast in his hand. He circled the nipple lazily with his thumb. Carlos arched into him, moaning, and squeezing his legs together as a warm fire erupted between them. Cecil paused, murmuring “Now we can’t have any of that…”

Two tentacles pulled Carlos’ legs apart, while a third brushed the slit of his pussy before parting them to tease his clit. Carlos threw his arm up to smother a scream as it slid down to enter him, somehow still rubbing his clit as it penetrated him. “C-Cecil…” he choked.

Instead of replying, a fourth tentacle slid under the third to tease his ass, before slipping inside. “Holy—”

Cecil came up to swallow his moans with a kiss. “Wh-what about…” Carlos was having trouble breathing normally, and he was flushed from his face down to the tips of his breasts.

“Who, little ol’ me?” Cecil asked coyly.

Carlos felt the first two tentacles unwrap from around his legs, and he guessed—correctly—that they were entering Cecil’s cunt and ass the same way he was being fucked. “ _D-Dios mio_ …” Carlos whimpered as the tentacles pulsed, thickened, and quivered inside of him. He looked up at Cecil, almost shyly. “How can… I want to…”

“Suck them,” Cecil said, his voice straining as well, and pushed his chest out so Carlos would understand his meaning.

Carlos took one nipple in his mouth; he would have taken the other in hand as Cecil had done to him, but Cecil was currently pinning his arms down on the bed as he ground their hips together. Carlos accidentally bit down on Cecil’s nipple as his tentacles suddenly retreated from his body before thrusting in again. Cecil whined, biting his lip. “Sorry, sorry, oh I’m so—” Carlos gasped.

“No, no, no, no, no, again, again, please again!”

Carlos wasn’t sure how Cecil managed to keep that much control going, to not only fuck him (how did a tentacle pumping his ass feel just as good as his cock? How was it that he could feel that both tentacles inside of him rubbed the same walls from opposite sides, driving him further towards the edge?), but also to fuck himself, while being bitten and pleasured as well, but he definitely appreciated  it as he felt his insides tighten, and then explode into wave after wave of fire and starlight. Coming as a woman was _so_ much more intense than as a man, and he briefly regretted the temporariness of their situation as Cecil collapsed next to him. They lay there, breathing heavily for a while, until Cecil propped up on one elbow. “Well?”

Carlos laughed. “I could get used to this.”

“And just think: we still have the rest of the week.”

He had a few ideas for how they could spend this week.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on the Tumblrs: http://initiala.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [this is... New.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186152) by [InternDana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternDana/pseuds/InternDana)




End file.
